Arkham Adventues
by i love all yaoi
Summary: Join Steph and Rose as they navigate through Arkham Asylum and the inmates that are held there. Rating may change. Reviews are welcomed.
1. Chapter 1

My name is Rose Isley and I have schizophrenia. I didn't always have schizophrenia, no once upon a time I was a normal girl. I didn't hear or see things that weren't there, I was fine. Then one day out of the blue it all began. I began to hear and see things, I didn't want to eat, and I didn't want to take showers or do any of that stuff. I felt like there was a person controlling me from the outside. And when I talked it was all over the place. None of my friends of family knew I was ill. I didn't look sick, since I didn't look sick no on figured out that there was something wrong with me. Till one day my dad figured it out and took me Arkham Asylum where the good doctors told him I had schizophrenia. It was easy to manage for the most part, I took medicine to hide it and I found other ways to help. Gardening was the best way to help me, I love it a lot. One day I asked my doctor if I could help out at the garden that the asylum had. She asked me why, and I told her it helped me a lot. It kept my mind busy and it got my mind off why I was here. With the go ahead of the Warden, I got to work at Arkham's botanical garden as a form of treatment.

End of line


	2. Chapter 2

My name is well known or at least my family's name is. My name is Stephanie Wayne and I grew up in Gotham City. This city is one big hell hole, rotting from the inside out. There was nothing any one could do. When I was child something happened that I don't want to talk about, but everyone says that one event is root cause of my anger issues, issues that I have tried and failed to keep under wraps. But when someone insults my family I lose it and someone gets hurt. My last fight got so bad that not even my family's name could save me. The judge told me if I didn't go to therapy to control my temper and volunteer at Arkham Asylum for six months or I would be sent to black gate prison. So I agreed and here I am stuck working at the Arkham Asylum.

End of line


	3. Chapter 3

It was night at the asylum; all the inmates were fast asleep. A lone figure walked into a room, the figure switched on the lights and pulled out a file and sat down at the desk. The file read 'Wayne, Stephanie' on the tab. The figure opened the file and began to read

"Name: Stephanie Wayne

Age: 19

Height: 5'5

Hair: Teal Blue (?)

Eyes: Gray

Gender: Female

Relatives:

Mother: Mary Wayne (deceased)

Father: Harry Wayne (Jail)

Uncle: Bruce Wayne, and Harvey Dent

Doctor: Penelope Young

Bio: Miss Wayne at first does not show signs have any anger problems. When talking to her, she seemed quite normal and fair handle on her problems. But as I looked more into Miss. Wayne did show signs of anger problems. Miss. Wayne keeps a fair handle on her anger but when someone trigger her anger she attacks (As seen Miss. Wayne has sent ten people to hospital) five of which were sent to ICU. As far as I know two were sent out of town to another hospital. Miss. Wayne also shows signs of being afraid of blood, and she always dodges my question when asked about her father.

Side notes: Miss. Wayne has made some emotional connection to some of the inmates of the asylum the following

Harvey Dent (Two face)

Edward Nigma (The riddler)

Jonathan Crane (Scarecrow)

Pamela Isley (Poison Ivy)

Harleen Quinzel (Harley Quinn)

Jervis Tetch (Mad Hatter)

Waylon Jones (Killer Croc)

Rose Isley (Best Friend)

The oddest connection that Miss. Wayne has made is the one with Killer Croc. The two seem to have some sort of understanding. She is the only one that can clam him down when get mad and for some reason is the only one who can get him to open up during his sessions. Could croc be in love with this young lady? Another note whenever this group is in the rec room they seem to get along well and play poker."

The figure had read enough and closed the folder and let sigh "Miss. Wayne you are quite an interesting young woman."

End of line


	4. Chapter 4

The figure was done reading the file on Wayne and pulled on second one, this one read 'Isley, Rose' and began to read it in the dim light

"Name: Rose Isley

Age: 19

Height 5'4

Hair: Red

Eyes: Green

Gender: Female

Relatives: Mother: Daisy Isley (Nigma) (deceased)

Father: Roger Isley (Working as a guard for Bruce Wayne)

Aunt: Pamela Isley

Doctor: Jonathan Crane (Formally)

Doctor: Harleen Quinzel (Formally)

Doctor: Gretchen Whistler

Bio: Rose Isley is a smart and clever young lady. However Miss. Isley was diagnosed with schizophrenia when she was a child. Her father brought her to the asylum to be diagnosed; Dr. Quinzel was the one that diagnosed her. Miss. Isley has responded well to her medicine, as part of her therapy Miss. Isley only goes to school part time but is on track to gradate along with Miss. Wayne. Another positive therapy for Miss. Isley is that she works in the garden; it seems to make her clam and focused.

The following is a list of inmates that Rose had formed a bond with

Edward Nigma (The riddler)

Jonathan Crane (Scarecrow)

Pamela Isley (Poison Ivy)

Harleen Quinzel (Harley Quinn)

Stephanie Wayne (Best friend)

Side note: As part of her early therapy Dr. Quinzel had tasked Miss. Isley with making dolls. These dolls were molded after the people she knows. Miss. Isley always has these dolls on her and she says she the dolls talk to her, Whether or not this is this a real or not we are not sure.

The figure sat back into the light revealing it was woman with a nice body long following blonde hair and crystal blue eyes and nice bust. "Miss. Isley another interesting inmate here." She speaks.

End of line


	5. Chapter 5

Sometimes I wondered as to why the asylum spends so much money on a botanical garden. Though it was nice, the smell of the fresh flowers along with the trees and the fake animals noises they had playing really made it nice. I was sitting on one of the benches wearing the stranded green scrubs with my badge on the right side of my shirt. I had one hand running threw my teal blue hair while the other was propped up under my chin. My grey eyes were following a red blur that was running around like a bee.

"Rose? Are you all most done?" I whine out

"In a minute Wayne." She chirps planting another rose bush. Rose was also wearing green scrubs but her badge was on the left side of her shirt and her green eyes were moving fast.

"I don't know why you have to take so damn long to plant one rose bush." I ask letting out a huff.

"It's not just a rose bush it is a rare purple hybrid rose bush." She answers planting it.

"Right, of course it is." I say, "Oh? How in the hell did you get a rare hybrid purple rose bush?"

"Your uncle Bruce was nice of enough to give it to me." She responds making sure it was in place.

"Right well, come on Alfred will be here soon. And he is making rib-eye steak for dinner." I tell her with a bite of a whine in my voice. Rose let out a huff but nodded, so we left.

"You do know that you don't have to keep working here." Rosie says as we were changing.

"Oh?" I ask slipping on a black t-shirt.

"Your six months were up two months ago. Why are you still here?" She asks slipping on a pair of jeans and gray shirt.

"Don't know, I need to be here for my therapy sessions. But why I am still helping out I don't know." I tell her pulling on my wash-faded jeans.

"There has to be a reason."

"No reason." I tell him getting my things together and leaving.

End of line


	6. Chapter 6

I, Stephanie Elizabeth Wayne couldn't dance. And I don't know why my middle name is Elizabeth, I know weird right. Anyway the dancing thing, my uncle and I go to a lot of charity events that has formal dancing. Yea, I know they suck big time. My last teacher gave up teaching dancing all together after he meet me, and my uncle also gave up trying to teach me. So my current solution was a rather odd one, I was in the garden learning to dance from Edward Nigma. While Ivy, Quinn, my uncle Harvey, and Professor Crane and Tech all watched trying not to laugh. Rose was busy sculpting bushes next to us, As odd as it seemed it was normal for us.

"One, two, three, and one, two, three there you go watch the feet." Nigma told me as we moved.

"I have to say Eddy you are great teacher." Rose chirps from her spot.

"Patience is a virtue after all." He replies

"Who knew he had any." Ivy muses from her own spot next to Quinn.

"You have to have a lot of patience to be my teacher." I mutter moving my feet correctly.

"No, my dear it's all about having the proper teacher and you have one." He says

"Right are we done? I'm getting dizzy from all this dancing." I tell him

"Of course." He says ending the dance.

"You did better today."

"Thanks, Rose? why the hell does that stag have a question mark for an antler?" I ask looking over at the bush now turned stag and yes it had a question for an antler while the other was normal.

"What? I think it looks nice." She chirps cutting another bush.

"Okay then, you're not getting a strawberry cupcake." I tell her picking up the clear cupcake holder container from under the bench.

"What? why?" she asks dropping the hedge clippers

"You have too much energy as it is." I tell her taking the lid off and giving everyone but her one.

"Mean!" And she was off to cutting.

"There is something very wrong with that girl."

End of line


	7. Chapter 7

There were some days where I just got so angry with the world that I just want to go off and start punching people. I knew that if I did, bad things would happen and it would be bad for the Wayne reputation if I ever did. Today was one of the days that I got mad, and I just needed to talk to someone. After I checked in with everyone, I went right down to the sewers. I pushed the heavy door open, the foul smell of the sewers hit me, I cringed a bit but still walked in. I was thankful that I didn't have to go looking for him. Croc was laying stomach up in water closest to the edge, with very little effort I climbed onto his stomach and sat with my legs crossed and my elbows on my knees, my chin resting on my hands.

"What are you doing here?" he asks. His gruff voice very welcoming after the day I had, he was trying to sound annoyed that I was sitting on him.

"I am pissed off at the world. I know big surprise." I tell him not trying to hide my dry tone of voice.

"You don't say." He says sounding dryer then me. I let out a sigh,

"All right who fucked you over?"

"A bitch of a girl named Cindy." I tell him hissing the girl's name

"What the fuck kind of name is Cindy?" he asks

"Don't know, don't fucking care." I tell him lifting my chain and rubbing my temples.

"Hey it's all right." He says lifting a hand trying to gently pat me on the back, the force almost me knocked me off, "If she pisses you off so much why don't you go and kill her?"

"I don't think that's a wise idea. I could be sent to black gate for it, and no don't even think about it." I tell him forcing a smile on my face.

"If you don't want to I can." A voice says from the door. Both Croc and I snapped our heads up to see Rose. She was standing by the door hugging one of her creepy dolls.

"What the hell rose? Are you Canada?" I ask

"No." she chirps at me with a creepy smile, one of these days I am going to ask her what shade of blue her sky is.

"Rose do you mind leaving, Croc and I were talking." I ask the redhead. As soon as those words left my mouth, her face morphed into the kicked puppy dog face.

"Okay bye." She whispers leaving us alone.

"That girl has no sense of boundaries does she?" Croc asks

"No, she does not." I tell him falling backwards onto his chest and with no effort I rolled over onto my stomach and folded my arms so my chain was resting on my forearm.

"Look Steph I know this girl is pissing you off but why don't you just beat the crap out of her?"

"Because if I send another person to the hospital or get in another fight, it is off to black gate." I explain letting out a sad sigh.

"I see that, sucks balls."

"You're telling me." I tell him,

"I wish there was way of handling this nicely but there isn't one is there?"

"Kid you're asking the wrong person about this kind of crap."

"So it would seem, but your only person I trust with this crap."

"You trust me?"

"Yea I trust you; you are my friend after all." I tell him placing my cheek down on my forearm so I was looking at the dirty wall.

"Thank you."

End of line


	8. Chapter 8

**Roses POV **

It was one nice Saturday. The sky was a dull gray color while the buildings were all black with spikes coming out of them. The grass and the trees were all dead and rotting away. The people passing by me all looked dead as dead can be. Pale blue skin, dull yellow eyes and skinny. Yes what a nice day, and yet it wasn't a nice day sine Wayne wasn't here yet. For as long as I have known Wayne she never came to the asylum on time, on Mondays, Wednesday, Fridays or Saturdays. Well I did know, but I never told anyone. I was sitting in the rec room playing with my Wayne doll. My aunt and the others were busy talking and trying not to worry. With a smile I went over to the TV and turned it on to the sports channel.

"Up next is our women 400 meter dash, and running for Gotham high is none other than Stephanie Wayne." The sports guy said sounding way to happy. From the corner of my eye I could see the heads of the rouge gallery snap up and look over at the TV.

"Rose did you know about this?" my aunt asks

"No Aunt Ivy, I had no clue." I tell her with a grin. Of course I knew I'm rose, I know all. Wayne came on she was wearing a dull track uniform not looking happy. I wonder why? She never looked happy when she wasn't here. Wayne let out a deep breath, and looked ready, the gun was fired and she took over easily passing each of the other girls. She was a fast runner, she's been running for a very long time. But what she is running from she won't tell anyone not ever croc. And no I wasn't jealous of her being friends with croc it was rather cute.

"The winner is Gotham High!" the man says, "Miss. Wayne seems to the fastest girl out there today." Fake praise gets you on where in live.

"Wayne sure knows how run." I say holding up the doll of Wayne, "What are you running from Wayne? The past, the present, or the future? Are you afraid that someone will come and take it from you?"

"Rose honey? you ok?" Quinn asks

"Yes Miss. Quinn I am fine." I tell her.

End of line


	9. Chapter 9

It was quiet in the rec room. I didn't know why, the rouge gallery were playing a 'friendly' game of poker, I was sitting down next to croc reading a book.

"Wayne!" a voice chirps, looking up I saw rose hugging the doll that looked creepily like me.

"What is it rose?" I ask closing my book.

"Well, before I say anything would you kindly stand in front of croc?" she asks looking a bit scared. Lazily I got up from my seat and did as she asked.

"All right rose what is it?" I ask, rose took in a deep breath and took a step back,

"Cindygotpermissiontohavetheseniorhalloweenpartyhereatthemansion." She says at once. "

What?!" We all asked, rose looking nervous

"Cindy got permission to have the senior Halloween dance here at the Arkham mansion." She says looking beyond scared. For the record the saying 'seeing red' is very true.

"THAT LITTLE WHORE DID WHAT!" I scream getting ready lunge at rose, thankfully rose thought of ahead. Croc saw me ready to lunge and he quickly wrapped his hand around my waist and lifted me off the ground, "PUT ME THE FUCK DOWN!"

"Not until you clam down." He tell me

"NOT A CHANCE! HOW IN THE HELL DID SHE GET PERMISSION FOR SOMETHING LIKE THAT!" I yell at rose

"Umm I don't know she is Cindy." She says nervously

"I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL HER!"

"You can't. Remember what the judge said." Rose points out. I let out a growl but calmed down, and thus I began to grind my teeth.

"You good?" Croc asks

"I'm good, and thank you for not breaking any of my ribs." I tell him as he sets me down.

"You're welcome."

"You're not going to kill me are you?" Rose asks hiding behind my uncle Harvey.

"No it would it be too messy." I tell her leaving the rec room.

"Well there went my peace and quiet".

End of line


	10. Chapter 10

ROSE POV

My legs felt like jelly, I just didn't know what to do. Stand, or sit. Run or hide. Wayne was so scary when she got mad.

"Rose honey come here." The gentle voice of my aunt says guiding me to sit down next to her.

"Right thanks." I say sitting down and hugging my doll close to my chest.

"What the hell was that?" Edward asks looking over at me

"I do believe that is the reason as to why Miss. Wayne is here." Dr. Crane answers

"That couldn't have been, Steph she is too nice too naïve." Harvey says

"She is really good at hiding it. But when you set her off, she goes off." I tell him looking at the doll. It looked like Wayne the same hair color, the same eyes but it wasn't her. "She wasn't always like this. When we were kids she was the kindest, nicest, sweetest person you have ever meet."

"Hon what happened?" Dr. Quinn asks

"I don't know, she changed when we were about eight. She hide it well, I didn't even notice the subtle changes. But one day some kids were picking on me because of my dolls. She didn't like it. The next thing anyone knew the kids were sent to the nurse and she was in dentation for getting into a fight." I explain.

"I wonder if this has to do with her father issues." Dr. Crane says looking at me.

"I don't know Dr. Crane she doesn't like talking about her father with any one." I tell him. Whatever happened when she was eight changed her, and she didn't like talking about the changes to anyone.

End of line


	11. Chapter 11

It had rained today, but now it had stopped. Which was good for two reasons, the first reason was because I didn't have to wait for Alfred in the rain and two we were going to have our tea party. Every month, rose, croc, the rogue gallery and I would have a tea party in the garden. It was therapy for rose, but if we could all be out in the garden having some snacks and talking why not? I was sitting in my schools library reading a book about crocodiles of all things. The last bell rang; I tossed my umbrella into my bag and walked out of the library. The outside smelled like wet cement and the air was heavy. I looked to see that Alfred wasn't here yet so with a shrug I leaned up against the cold wet cement railing.

"Well if it isn't Wayne." A high pitch voice says. Looking up from my book, I saw a busty strawberry blonde with sky blue eyes. Her skin had a fake tan, and was wearing a pair of black heels, short shorts and bright pink belly shirt.

"Hello Cindy." I mutter out but got back to my book.

"Nothing else to say Wayne?" She asks looking at me but I just continued to ignore her.

"Going off to see those freaks?" I kept right on ignoring her.

"Say something bitch!" She growls out

"Did you know that the bite force of a crocodile is more than 5,000 pounds per square inch?" I tell her with a smirk on my face.

"WHAT THE HELL WAYNE!" She shrieks right as I heard horn for the limo. I kept on reading; I didn't notice that Cindy put out her leg causing me to trip and fall down the stairs. Seeing that I was falling I tried to stop myself, only to hit my head on the ground and scraping the skin off my hand.

"Miss. Wayne are you all right?" Alfred asks coming out of the car. Wincing I sat up and brought a hand to my forehead, and pulled it away to see blood.

"I'm fine let's go." I tell him.

Before I arrived at the asylum he quickly took care of my injuries, he put a simple band aid and a wrapped my hand up. I may have arrived a half hour late. But I quickly got the treats ready and put on my fancy British hat and ran to the garden.

"WAYNE YOU'RE LATE!" Rose yells once she saw me coming in with small cups of strawberry shortcakes, vanilla cupcakes with blue and pink frosting with sugar flowers on the top, butter cookies baked in the shape of butterflies with red and yellow frosting, milk and white chocolate dipped strawberries, and cucumber sandwiches cut into triangles.

"Yea, sorry." I tell her rounding the corner. I saw a red and pink blanket with white tea cups that had gold trim and roses on them. The tea pot was also white with roses on it, same with the sugar bowl, milk holder and the honey pot white plates with light pink roses on them with white napkins with silver spoons on them. Fake roses were spread out on the blanket. I sat the desserts down.

"What happened to your head and hand?" Rose asks

"Why do you smell of blood?" Croc asks

"I slipped out my way out of school." I explain sitting down in-between croc and my uncle

"You slipped?" Edward ask looking like I was lying to everyone "

Yes I slipped, its wet outside and I was reading." I explain puffing up my checks.

"And here rose thought you had hemophobia." Rose says pouring herself a cup of tea. "By the way the tea is rose tea."

"I don't mind small amounts of blood; I don't like large amounts of it." I tell her handing my uncle a cake and croc a sandwich.

End of Line


	12. Chapter 12

""Mr. Bubbles, Mr. Bubbles, are you there? Are you there? Come and give me lollies, come and bring me toffees. Teddy bears... teddy bears." Rose sang,

"Rose what are you signing?" I ask her

"I am calling Mr. Bubbles." She says in a creepy voice. It was Halloween, Rose and I were getting ready.

Rose was dressed in a dirty yellow baby doll dress from 1959. White lace lined the bottom, the collar, and the sleeves. Part of the right sleeve was missing, white bottoms lined the dress. Rose was wearing pair clear flip flops, and yellow contacts and pale makeup.

"Mr. Bubbles. Want to hear who I am calling? Songbird, Songbird, see him fly; drop the children from the sky. When the young ones misbehave, escorts children to their grave. Never back-talk, never lie, or he'll drop you from the sky!" I tell her.

I was dressed in a white petticoat with a royal blue skirt over it. I had on a white tank top with a white corset with black strips, laced up nicely. Over the corset I had on royal blue jersey long sleeved shrug with white cuffs at the ends. Around my neck was piece of white lace with a black patented with a white bird on it, and on my right pinky finger was a thimble.

"Not as nice as my song, but come on were going to be late." Rose says grabbing my hand and leading me out.

The old mansion was alive with the sound of music, and I was already getting a headache. Inside it was hot, loud music was playing and everyone was talking loud. Tables had all types of food and drinks. I spotted Cindy dressed a school girl slut.

"Hey girls!" a voice yells over the crowd. It was a tall red head dress in a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt.

"Hey Wally." We both say.

"You both look nice." He says, "What you two suppose be?"

"Little Sister." Rose chirps before leaving to get a snack.

"Elizabeth." I tell him leaning against the wall.

"Not much of a party person Steph?" He asks

"Not really." I tell him. Truth be told I hated parties they were too loud and had too many people.

I would have rather been hanging out croc or the rouge gallery then be here. But I was senior so I had to be.

* * *

It was late, most of the staff was helping everyone get ready for lights out. A lone doctor with platinum blonde hair and ocean blue eyes, In her hand was a file, 'Jones, Waylon.' This doctor was passing everyone and went right for the sewer. Croc was busy feeding when he saw her.

"Dr. Matthews what the fuck are you doing here?" he asks

"And good evening to you as well, Mr. Jones. May I ask as to where your friend is?" Dr. Matthews asks looking around.

"How the hell should I know?" he ask getting back to his meal.

"I only ask because you and Miss. Wayne seem like friends is all." Dr. Matthews asks again.

"I don't give a fuck about that little bitch." he snorts out.

"Right well, I only ask because you too seem close as close can be." She tells him

"Whatever bitch, if were done I want to get to my meal." He hisses at her.

"Right of course Mr. Jones. I have one more question, has Miss Wayne ever told you as to why she is here? Or her past?" Dr. Matthew asks

"No why the hell should I care?"

"Trust is a fragile thing Mr. Jones. But I will leave you to your meal."

End of line


End file.
